lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Tribunal Hall
Located in Eternalia, the Tribunal Hall is a tall domed building, in which tribunals are held. It is mentioned that it is much higher than the average building in the area and that it looks much more serious than its surroundings. It was described to sparkle less than most structures despite appearing to be constructed of giant emeralds. On top of it, there may be a blue banner depending if there is a tribunal happening. In most cases the proceedings there are open to anyone. The interior of the building houses quite a few things and is described to be rather enormous. Each of the twelve councillors has a throne in the hall, each with their names engraved in them. Facing the Councillors, is an elevated platform in which the accused sat, which in the case of the quintessence incident was Sophie. A narrow silver staircase leads up to the platform. It is unsure if there is always a defendant, though it is known that Alden was seated next to Sophie. Behind that area, is an area where people related to the tribunal sit, and even further back hosts a very large area to sit. Known Councillors' Thrones * [[Councillor Emery|'Emery']]' (Current)' It is sapphire-encrusted. * [[Councillor Alina|'Alina']]' (Current)' It is peridot-encrusted. * [[Councillor Oralie|'Oralie']]' (Current)' A chair that sports a heart shaped back and comfortable cushions with pink tourmaline. * [[Councillor Bronte|'Bronte']]' (Current)' A plain silver throne dotted with onyx. * [[Councillor Kenric Elgar Fathdon|'Kenric']]' (Past)' Polished wood with large pieces. * [[Councillor Clarette|'Clarette']]' (Current)' Clarette is mentioned to have animal designs carved into her throne. * [[Councillor Darek|'Darek']]' (Current)' It is ruby-encrusted. Known Tribunals Held Here * Prentice: Black Swan Taking place before [[Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities|Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cites]], Prentice was tried for being suspected of being a member of the Black Swan. Alden testified against him. Prentice was found guilty and a memory break was performed by Alden and Quinlin Sonden. This memory break would later make Alden's mind break because of his guilt. * Sophie: Quintessence Sophie unwittingly and illegally bottled Quintessence from Elementine. The Black Swan, through Sir Astin, gave her a star map in The Universe that leads her to bottle it. The attendees were Grady, Edaline, Dex, Sir Astin, Dame Alina, and Elwin, along with Sophie and the Councillors. The tribunal was closed due to anything involving Quintessence being kept secret. Sophie was declared innocent. * Sophie: Everblaze Sophie bottled Everblaze to prove that the Neverseen had been setting fires in the human world. It was public. She had committed five major transgressions and eleven minor transgressions, a new record. Her punishment, however, was marked as "already served" because of her kidnapping. Next, it was discussed whether she would remain at Foxfire. Her mentors stepped in and passed her, except Lady Galvin, her alchemy mentor. It was decided she would take Inflicting with Councillor Bronte instead. Finally, she made the choice of staying with Grady and Edaline instead of being adopted by the Vackers. * Unknown Tribunal When Sophie first visited the Lost Cities, there was a Tribunal in progress. * [[Alvar Soren Vacker|'Alvar']]: Neverseen After being captured in ''Nightfall'', a tribunal was held to determine the amount of time he would be spending in prison. The known attendees were: The councillors, the Vacker family, Sophie, Keefe, Ro, and Sandor. It was later revealed that since having no knowledge of his past and sensing potential, Alvar will be given a chance to redeem himself and will be living in an apartment on the grounds of Everglen for six months while being closely monitored. Category:Places Category:Incident Category:About the Elvin World Category:Elvin Traditions